


Happy Birthday, Alec!

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Magnus Bane, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Alec never had a wild drunken club night when he turned twenty-one. And at twenty-four, his first birthday with Magnus, he wants to make up for lost time.





	Happy Birthday, Alec!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet and the DMs that resulted from it! https://twitter.com/blvdbane/status/1019653436588032000 Thank you @blvdbane for putting this idea in my head!
> 
> Contains: Mirror sex, dirty talk, blow jobs, anal fingering, anal sex

“I decided what I wanna do for my birthday,” Alec told Magnus over dinner one night.

Magnus hummed curiously, one eyebrow quirking.

“I wanna go to Pandemonium. With you. And everyone.” He explained, chewing the inside of his cheek. “When I turned twenty-one I went out for dinner with my parents and on the way home we passed this club, and I couldn’t help but think, you know? That was what I was supposed to be doing? Dancing and getting stupid drunk and kissing a guy who’s probably way out of my league in the light of day. And I wanted it so badly.” 

“And you never got to have it?” Magnus guessed, and Alec nodded. “Well it just so happens that Pandemonium has a birthday package, and since I know the owner will be sympathetic to your tragic repressed past…”

“Are you sure he’ll mind?” Alec asked, batting his eyelashes pointedly.

Magnus laughed. “Consider your party planned.” 

Alec was hopping with excitement for the entire week of his birthday. Everyone was coming. Izzy, Maia, Bat, Clary, Simon… Even Aline and Helen were portalling in for the occasion. It wasn’t often that shadowhunters were allowed to party, but since Alec was the Head of the Institute, he could allow everyone the time off, leaving the office in Underhill’s capable hands. 

Alec planned on getting spectacularly drunk and embarrassing both himself and shadowhunter-kind. He’d had his outfit planned for two days, and he was looking forward to seeing Magnus all dressed up in club attire, as well. Magnus had more or less stopped going out to Pandemonium since they started dating; he seemed to be taking more of an interest in his apothecary business now that the pulsing bodies in the club no longer held his interest. Alec couldn’t complain about Magnus’ devotion, but every now and then his mind wandered to the photographs he’d seen before meeting Magnus, and one in particular.

Magnus, dressed to the nines, his shirt unbuttoned to the navel, draped across beautiful bodies of all kinds of genders, sipping a cocktail and looking like he owned the place. Which he did. 

A shiver ran down Alec’s spine, and he more or less leapt through the portal home.

“Happy birthday, Angel,” Magnus was standing in the living room to greet him, holding a velvet box. Alec’s stomach dropped, and his shock must have shown on his face, because Magnus’ eyes widened, shaking his head. “It’s not a ring! Don’t worry!” 

“Oh,” Alec chuckled, running his hand through his hair. “Okay, good. I mean… Not that I…”

“We can have that conversation another time,” Magnus smiled, squeezing Alec’s arm. “Open it.” 

The box was a bit slippery, and Alec’s calloused fingers skidded against the velvet as he tried to prise open the box, and he grimaced a little, holding it back out to Magnus. “Can you…?”

Magnus chuckled, flipping open the box and showing Alec the glints of silver inside. “I had them made special. I figured it was time that you started representing the Lightwood name the right way.” 

In the box was a pair of cufflinks, square and silver, with the ancient Lightwood family crest carved into them. They weren’t big enough to be flashy, but they were clearly expensive, and Alec plucked them out of the box, looking at them more closely. The detail was amazing, and Alec lowered his hands, looking at Magnus with awe.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you, so much.” He said softly, giving Magnus a tight hug. “I love them.”

Magnus huffed out a relieved laugh, pressing his cheek into Alec’s shoulder. “I’m glad to hear it. They’re pretty formal, but I figured they’d be a nice touch for your meetings in Idris.”

“Yeah, you’re right. They’re perfect.” Alec pulled back, putting the cufflinks carefully in the box. “You’re so good at giving gifts, how am I meant to top this?” He teased, kissing Magnus on the forehead. 

“Well, considering I still carry this,” Magnus tugged the omamori charm out of his pocket, “with me everywhere I go… I think you do just fine.” 

Alec smiled at him, just drinking in the sight of him for a long moment, his eyes warm. Magnus cleared his throat, a little overwhelmed by the love in Alec’s gaze, and tangled their fingers together. He leaned up for a kiss, and Alec hummed into it, sighing happily. 

“I love you,” Alec murmured, making no move to pull back. 

“I love you too,” Magnus returned, his free hand curling around the back of Alec’s neck. “So much. But we should get ready. Helen texted, said they’d be ready by nine.”

“Nine, right.” Alec nodded, following Magnus into the bedroom, glancing at his watch. It was ten past eight. “So… No time for making out?” 

Magnus smirked at Alec over his shoulder. “If you get dressed quickly, there’ll be plenty of time.” He turned his attention to his walk-in wardrobe, lips pursed. “What are you wearing?” 

“Uhh…” Alec squeezed past him to grab the maroon sleeveless tee he’d been planning to wear. He’d checked, and it matched Magnus’ one shirt perfectly. That shirt from the picture. “I’m gonna wear this with that pair of jeans we got in London.” The jeans were jet black with artful rips, embroidered with dark red roses on the left mid-thigh. 

“Oh, you’re showing skin,” Magnus nodded, his eyebrow twitching, impressed. “Well, then. I’ll have to follow your lead, won’t I?” 

“I was thinking… Maybe this one.” Alec picked out The Shirt, and Magnus pressed his lips together to hide his grin.

“Am I perhaps living out some fantasy or other tonight?” 

Alec shrugged, kissing Magnus on the cheek. “Only if you want to.” 

“Oh, I do.” Magnus assured him. “It’s just cute that you think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

“That is actually the first shirt I ever saw you in. It’s special.” Alec explained, wrapping his arms about Magnus’ waist from behind.

Magnus frowned. “I wasn’t wearing this the first time we met.”

“Well, no, but before me, Izzy and Clary went on that mission we were shown photographs of you, and there were a bunch of blurry old-fashioned ones, and then there was this one taken in Pandemonium, of you sprawled across a couch, wearing this shirt all open. And uh…” 

“You had a little gay moment?” Magnus guessed, twisting in his arms. 

Alec smiled wryly. “More like a huge one.”

Magnus laughed, raking his fingers through Alec’s hair. “I mean, I can’t blame you. That is one of my most formidable looks.” 

“You looked incredible.” Alec agreed, swallowing hard. 

Magnus arched his eyebrow, pressing their hips closer together, feigning innocence. “Incredible how?” 

“Like I couldn’t stop thinking about you for days, incredible.” 

“Mmmm… Well, the feeling was more than mutual. Despite the fact you were wearing double denim.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Will you ever let the double denim go?” 

“Nope,” Magnus grinned, rubbing his nose against Alec’s. “Not ever.”

“The point is,” Alec stressed, squeezing Magnus’ hips, “I saw you in that outfit, had a mini heart attack, and then we met. And everything changed.” 

The teasing glint in Magnus’ eye melted with the warmth of love. “For me, too. Everything.” 

Alec smiled, biting his lip. “So you’ll wear it? We’ll be matching.” 

“Of course I will,” Magnus chuckled. “I want this first birthday of you living openly to be unforgettable. Besides, as I said, it is one of my more formidable outfits.” He reluctantly pulled away from Alec to get changed, grabbing the navy suit he’d worn with that shirt from his wardrobe. 

It took Alec a couple of minutes to get into the skinny jeans; his feet kept getting caught in the rips and the material was so snug that he struggled to get them up his legs, ending up hopping from one foot to the other in the most undignified manner. Magnus paused to watch him, his slacks already on and buttoned. Once Alec had zipped up the jeans, he sighed in relief. 

“It’s worth the trouble; these jeans make me look like I have an ass.” Alec shrugged, turning around to look at his backside in the mirror, nodding in approval. He didn’t really have all that much going on back there, not like Magnus, but he liked the way his ass looked in skinny jeans. Magnus hummed in agreement, shrugging on his shirt. 

“It looks spectacular, Angel.” Magnus told him, turning to the mirror to button up his shirt, starting from the bottom. 

Alec made a noise of disapproval as Magnus buttoned the fifth one, coming up behind him. 

“Oh? You can’t see enough skin?” Magnus teased, undoing two of them and tucking the tails of his shirt into his slacks. “How’s this?”

Alec swallowed hard, smoothing his hands down Magnus’ sides.

“Lower?” Magnus asked. “What do you think?”

“I think…” Alec murmured, fingers reaching around to brush against Magnus’ stomach, “I think I’m gay.”

Magnus snorted, catching Alec’s hands and encouraging them lower. “What’s the time?” 

Alec dropped his mouth to Magnus’ neck. “I don’t care.”

“Mmmmm…” Magnus closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side as Alec’s hand groped at his dick and balls through his trousers. “Suppose they can’t exactly walk in…”

“Not until you cast the portal,” Alec coaxed, massaging Magnus’ cock to hardness.

Magnus bit his lip to hide a grin, and met Alec’s eyes in the mirror. “Then how do you want me, birthday boy?”

“Can I suck you off? Here?” Alec asked, voice low. He was breathing a little heavier, his hands grabby. He wanted it bad.

With Magnus’ nod, Alec lowered himself to his knees between Magnus and the mirror, urging Magnus’ hands into his hair as he unbuttoned the other man’s trousers. He didn’t bother to pull them down, just pushed his briefs down enough to fish Magnus’ cock out through his flies. His tongue darted across his lips as he leaned in, and he glanced up as he sucked the head into his mouth.

“God,” Magnus breathed, pushing Alec’s hair out of his face, gripping the dark strands at the crown of his head, his eyes drawn to Alec’s pretty mouth around his dick. “You look so good like that, baby.”

Alec moaned, his hand dropping to his lap as he took Magnus a little deeper, moving his head nice and slow. He loved the feeling of Magnus’ cock getting hard in his mouth, there was something satisfying of feeling the throb of it against his tongue, of knowing his man was getting aroused because of him. Magnus hissed, his cock flexing with the surge of his blood. He let Alec go at it for a couple of minutes, smirking as he caught Alec trying to watch himself out of the corner of his eye. Magnus pulled back, making Alec look up at him with a question in his eyes, but Magnus just adjusted his stance, standing so he was side-on in the mirror, and Alec grinned wickedly.

“I love you,” he murmured, shuffling forward to jerk Magnus off, licking his lips.

“I know you all too well.” Magnus smiled, thumbing at Alec’s lower lip, smearing spit down his chin. His cock kicked again, and the two men grinned at each other, eyes alight with heat. “Isn’t this supposed to be your birthday? Why am I the one getting ple- fuck, Alexander,” Magnus gasped, eyes rolling back in his head. Alec’s hand had squeezed tightly at the base of his cock, trapping the blood and then sucking hard at the head, tongue swiping across the slit.

“Hmm?” Alec asked, flicking his tongue against Magnus’ frenulum with a smile in his eyes.

Magnus grunted, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. “You’re too good at this.”

Alec didn’t answer, watching himself in the mirror as he bobbed his head up and down Magnus’ cock, rubbing and squeezing at himself with the hand that wasn’t holding Magnus steady. He’d been shy, he remembered, the first time they had sex in front of the mirror, but Magnus knew Alec better than he knew himself. Alec had cum all too quickly then, overwhelmed by the visual stimulation paired with the sensory overload of Magnus whispering filth in his ear and fucking him deep. Now, though, it was different. He caught Magnus’ eye in the mirror, and winked, and Magnus groaned, and Alec smirked.

“Alexander, I…” Magnus swallowed hard, trying a second time. “If you want to fuck me, you should slow down.” He said pointedly, and Alec pulled back, stroking Magnus’ cock with a firm grip. “I douched before you got home.”

“Yeah?” Alec got to his feet, “wanna do it here?”

Magnus conjured the lube into his hand, a smirk on his face. Alec kissed him hard. Not expecting it, it took Magnus a moment to reciprocate, grasping at Alec’s waist and pulling him closer. Alec’s hands were everywhere, greedily roaming every inch of him, and Magnus felt like he was drowning.

“You have no idea,” Alec murmured, kissing down Magnus’ neck, “what this does to me. You look so fucking good. I’m the luckiest man in the world, that I’m allowed to touch you like this.”

“Stop being romantic,” Magnus grumbled, “when my dick’s hard.”

Alec chuckled breathlessly, straightening up to kiss over his cheekbones and eyelids. “Sorry. Less romance, more trashy dirty talk, got it.”

Magnus snorted, sliding his hands down to cup Alec’s ass appreciatively. “Basically.”

“You wanna hear how hard I’m gonna fuck you, instead?” Alec purred, shoving Magnus’ pants down around his thighs.

“Yeah,” Magnus whispered, licking his lips. “Want you to bend me over right here.”

“Mmm, that’s exactly what I’m gonna do,” Alec promised, slicking up his fingers. Magnus turned to face the mirror, setting his hands on the cool surface of it. “Little lower, babe,” Alec directed, tapping at Magnus’ thigh with his dry fingers, and Magnus hummed, shifting his feet back a little so he was bent over more, his face close to the mirror. He closed his eyes, letting his forehead rest against the mirror as Alec rubbed a generous helping of lube over his hole. Alec pushed Magnus’ shirt up his back as he massaged the other man’s entrance, using the silky fabric to hold Magnus in place.

“We don’t have all night,” Magnus reminded him, wiggling his ass a little.

Alec chuckled, “it’s my birthday, let me have my fun.” He was always careful with the first finger, almost too careful. The first time he’d been a little too eager, and Magnus had hissed in pain, and since then Alec was always gentle with preparation. Moments like these, Magnus almost regretted how tender a lover Alec could be, but he knew it’d be worth it when Alec finally pushed in.

Magnus turned his face, his cheek squashed against the cold mirror, looking up at the clock. They only had a half hour until Aline would text for the portal, and Magnus had half a mind to remind Alec of that, but Alec’s finger twisting inside of him felt so damned good, he couldn’t quite bring himself to.

“Is that good?” Alec asked, voice quiet but rough. He pushed his finger down towards Magnus’ balls, and Magnus moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. The stretch was so good, it had Magnus’ toes curling.

“Yes, you know it is,” Magnus replied, pushing back.

Alec hummed, licking his lips. “Ready for the next one?”

“Yeah, I’m ready, more lube though.” Magnus requested, spreading his legs a little further, though the trousers bunched around his knees made it difficult.

Once Alec had added more slick, he went right back to where he’d been before, watching Magnus’ expression in the mirror, checking for pleasure and pain with equal diligence. He relaxed when Magnus let out a soft sigh of pleasure, going up on his toes to arch his back a little.

“That’s good,” Magnus assured him, squeezing his cock. He caught his lower lip between his teeth when Alec started curling his fingers, choking back a grunt. “God, Alec, please,” he rasped, fingers curling against the unforgiving surface of the mirror.

“Please what?” Alec teased, though the way he was panting betrayed just how effected he was seeing Magnus falling apart like he was.

Magnus huffed, sending a dirty look over his shoulder. “Please open me up so I can get fucked already. I want you inside me.”

“Yeah?” Alec asked, bending over so he was draped over Magnus’ back. “Not as badly as I wanna be inside you. Can’t wait to slip inside you, Magnus, you always feel so good. Wanna cum inside you, you gonna let me?”

“Yes,” Magnus groaned, his cock twitching. “Fuck, please, hurry up. The third, it’s fine, I’m ready.”

“Promise?” Alec murmured, his lips brushing the edge of Magnus’ hairline, right behind his ear. “I don’t wanna hurt you, baby.”

“I’m fine,” Magnus smiled, his eyes closed. “I love you.”

Alec’s heated gaze softened, and he kissed the shell of Magnus’ ear. “I love you too, Magnus.” He stayed where he was, kissing the back of Magnus’ neck, scraping his teeth along the sensitive, skin, as he worked three fingers inside, twisting them in gradually. “Fuck.”

“Do I feel good?” Magnus asked, clenching down and relaxing, biting back a grin at the broken, needy noises escaping Alec’s mouth.

“I am so, so ready to fuck you.” Alec told him, stilling with his fingers knuckle-deep inside the other man, keeping them still. “I’m so hard.”

Magnus licked his lips, concentrating on relaxing, trying to ignore the throb of his cock. He wanted Alec to get inside him before he came. “You gonna fuck me fully dressed? Take me apart like this? You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you? How long? How long’s it been, Alexander?”

“A year,” Alec growled, fucking his fingers in and out slowly, “almost. Thought about this from that first night. You were the first man I ever let myself want. I thought about having you like this in the bathroom in the club, bending you over the sinks and fucking you full. You have no idea, baby,” he panted hotly into Magnus’ ear, “how many times I fucked my fist thinking about this.”

Magnus groaned, having to reach down and touch himself. “Alexander,” he cursed. He was sure he was sweating through his shirt, between Alec’s body heat and the urgency coursing through his veins. “Come on, fuck me.”

“Alright, yeah, you sure you’re good?” Alec checked, pulling his fingers free from Magnus’ ass and reaching for the lube.

“For Christ’s sake, yes, I’m sure!” Magnus insisted. He felt like he about to crawl out of his own skin; he was this close to just pinning Alec down and riding him.

Alec slipped the head of his cock down the cleft of Magnus’ ass, teasing, and Magnus would’ve rolled his eyes if he wasn’t concentrating on trying to push back onto the length of Alec’s dick. Eventually, though, it was too much for Alec, and he notched the crown of his cock at Magnus’ hole. They both held their breath in those few agonising seconds of pushing, Magnus hissing when Alec popped inside, shifting a little, pushing back.

“Enough lube?” Alec asked breathlessly, and Magnus nodded, stroking his cock. Alec gathered up the material of Magnus’ shirt and held it in one hand, his other curled around Magnus’ shoulder, pulling him back onto his long, slow thrust in.

“Ahhh, fuck,” Magnus spat, breathing hard. Alec was bottoming out, and God, every time they did this Magnus wondered why they didn’t do it more often. It felt so good, and somewhere his rational mind was reminding him of the unpleasant prep in the shower and the ache that would follow him a few hours after this was over, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Alec settled deep, grunting softly.

His cock twitched where it was sheathed inside Magnus, making the two of them moan. They stayed like that for a few breaths, Alec’s forehead pressed in-between Magnus’ shoulder blades, Magnus’ breath fogging up the mirror. Magnus’ hand was warm with magic when it reached back to push Alec’s hip, wordlessly urging him to move.

Alec started slow, as always, pulling out smoothly and rolling his hips in and down, Magnus’ body twitching every time Alec hit his prostate. By now, they both knew how to move to stimulate themselves just right, and Alec could watch Magnus rock back on his cock for hours. Every now and then, Alec would stay deep inside, grinding right up to the edge of Magnus’ prostate, making him grunt with pleasure, his hips undulating, desperate for the stimulation.

“God, Magnus,” Alec hissed, tightening his hold on the other man. “Fuck, you’re so good. Look at yourself, babe, look so damn good.” He pulled out an inch and fucked back in all the way, his eyes fixed on the way Magnus’ mouth moved with the stimulation.

Magnus forced his eyes open and met his golden gaze in the mirror, rolling his hips backwards, grinding on Alec’s dick, forcing the head of it back and forth over his prostate. “Don’t stop, it feels…”

“Good?”

“Mmmm, fuck, yes.” Magnus agreed, bending a little lower at the waist, letting Alec push him a little harder against the mirror, his cheek squashed against it. “Harder?”

“You sure?” Alec asked, his hands going to Magnus’ hips.

Magnus sucked his lower lip into his mouth, wrapping his hand around his cock. “Yeah, come on. I want it.”

Alec didn’t need telling twice. He dug his fingers into Magnus’ hips and fucked him hard and fast, pulling back halfway and in, and in again, right to the root, over and over again. Magnus stroked his cock as best he could, but it was hard to concentrate with the way Alec was laying into him, random thrusts shocking delicious friction against his prostate. Alec didn’t want to look away from Magnus’ body, or his face in the mirror, but he just had to tip his head back, his climax threatening to drag him under.

“I’m getting close, are you-?”

“Almost there,” Magnus moaned, and Alec pushed in deep, letting Magnus work himself on his cock until his breath hitched. “Fuck,” he groaned, hand flying over his cock, “fuck, Alec, oh God…”

Alec bent to bury his face in Magnus’ shoulder blades, kissing along the hot expanse of his back through his shirt, letting Magnus ride out his orgasm. His hips were hunching forward, greedy for friction, but he waited until Magnus relaxed, ran a hand through his hair and kissed his ear. “You good?”

“Yeah, I’m…” Magnus bit his lip, grinning, his eyes shut in bliss. “I’m amazing.” He looked over his shoulder, a challenging glint in his eyes. “Didn’t I say you were to cum inside me?”

Alec snorted, nuzzling his cheek into the soft material of Magnus’ shirt. “So bossy.”

“And judging from the way your cock is twitching, you like it.” Magnus returned, and Alec straightened up, experimentally rolling his hips. Magnus hummed, his eyebrows a little pinched from overstimulation, but he lifted back up onto his toes all the same.

It didn’t take long for Alec to snatch his orgasm and spiral up into the stratosphere, clutching at Magnus’ shirt. He’d have liked to stay inside a little while, just for the afterglow, but Magnus was squirming, and Alec figured he’d been overstimulated enough, so he pulled out slowly, grunting at the too-much sting of it. He watched as Magnus slowly straightened up, rolling his head on his shoulder.

“You okay?” Alec asked, smoothing his hand down Magnus’ back. His legs felt jelly, and he stumbled backwards to sit on the bed, his dick hanging out of his trousers somewhat ridiculously now that the moment had passed.

Magnus smiled as he pulled up his pants, nuzzling into Alec’s hair and kissing his temple. “I’m wonderful, Angel.”

“Not sore?”

“Hmmm, maybe a little. But I sort of like it.” He admitted wryly, stretching his arms over his head to get rid of the tension in his back. Alec grinned tiredly at him, and Magnus waved his hand to clean the both of them up.

“That was amazing.” Alec gushed once he’d tucked his dick back in his pants, running his hand through his hair. He tugged Magnus to lie down with him for a second, snuggling in close to his boyfriend. “Did I make us super late?”

Magnus chuckled, cupping Alec’s face. “I don’t care.”

Once they were finally presentable again, Magnus made the portal from Alicante and Helen and Aline appeared with a bottle of gin and a classy bottle of red wine. After a round of hugs, Aline offered both bottles to Alec with a cheesy grin and a glint in her eye. Magnus and Helen exchanged a foreboding look as Alec picked the gin and winked at her. 

“We’re going to have to scrape them off the pavement later tonight, aren’t we?” Helen muttered to him.

“Oh, yes,” Magnus sighed, taking the bottle of red wine. “There’s only one solution.” 

Helen raised her eyebrow at him, and Magnus smirked. 

“Get drunk faster than they do.” 

By the time Izzy and Clary rolled up, the four of them were sprawled in an approximate circle on the floor playing some obscure drinking game Magnus remembered from the beer halls of the 1900s. Magnus’ head was in Alec’s lap, and Helen’s feet were in Aline’s, and Izzy and Clary stood there for a long moment before anyone noticed them.

“Oh, hey!” Magnus pointed at Izzy, squeezing one eye shut. “Baby, it’s your sister!” 

“My sister?” Alec turned to see Izzy standing over him. “Hey! You made it!”

“You’re fucked,” Izzy pointed out, and Alec shrugged. 

“It’s my birthday.” He reminded her, and she laughed, pulling Clary down to sit next to her in the Circle. “What are we playing?” 

Magnus said something in what was probably meant to be German, but just came out a garbled mess, and Aline shrieked with laughter. Clary shook her head, pouring herself a large glass of rose. 

“Ever played Never Have I Ever?” She asked the room, and they all looked at her like she’d grown another head. “Oh, right. No-one here went to high school. We go around in a circle and say something we’ve never done. If someone’s done it, they have to drink and tell the story.” 

“You guys really wanna play that… With me?” Magnus asked, sitting up. “You just want me drunk!” 

“Well, yeah, obviously.” Izzy laughed, straightening his necklaces. “You never get drunk.”

“Yeah, how are you so drunk, almighty warlock?” Aline demanded.

Magnus leaned back on his hands. “Listen. You know how many times I’ve been the adult while this one,” he poked Alec in the ribs, making him squirm away with a giggle, “got absolutely shit-faced? I’m done! I am done! I am not being the adult tonight! So I spiked my drink with magic.”

“You spiked your own drink?” Helen repeated, a little less drunk than Aline and Alec. 

“It’ll wear off in exactly six hours,” Magnus explained. “And then I’ll be good.”

“You’re so good,” Alec told him, cupping Magnus’ face in both his hands. “You’re the best. At everything.” 

Magnus beamed, throwing his arms around Alec’s neck. “No, you.”

Alec snorted, and pressed his face into Magnus’ neck. “God, I want you kiss you all ov-”

“I think it’s time for the game!” Clary yelped, and Alec glared at her, but accepted it, tugging Magnus to sit between his spread legs. “I guess I’ll start. Never have I ever made out with someone whose name I didn’t know.” 

Helen, Izzy and Magnus drank, and after a lot of shrugging and half-assed stories about clubbing, it was Magnus’ go. He squinted up at the ceiling, wracking his brains for an experience he’d never had. 

“Oh!” He held up his pointer finger, “never have I ever attended high school.” 

Only Clary drank that time, and then it was Alec’s turn. 

“Never have I ever…” He smirked at Izzy. “Thrown up in the park.” 

Izzy clucked her tongue at him and drank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s my birthday!” Alec told the bouncer at Pandemonium as Magnus whisked them all past the queue. “I’m twenty one!”

“Sure, man.” The bouncer replied, and Alec blew a raspberry at him before ducking through the door to follow his boyfriend into the packed club, Izzy holding onto the back of his shirt so they didn’t all get separated. Clary held onto Izzy’s hand, and Aline held Clary’s, and Helen held Aline’s, and the six of them trooped through the dancefloor to the bar, where Simon, Maia and Bat were already waiting. 

“Happy birthday!” Maia was lifted off the ground with the force of Alec’s hug, and she patted his back, passing him off to Simon and then Bat. “Shots?”

“Ugh,” Alec tipped his head back, trying to figure out if he’d vomit if he had one. 

“May I suggest schnapps instead of tequila?” Magnus volunteered, and Aline loudly agreed with him.

Six shots of schnapps were ordered with two shots of tequila and one shot of plasma, and the gang yelled a loud ‘cheers’ over the music before knocking them back. After they’d all gotten hold of another drink, Clary led the procession through to the VIP area, where Magnus had reserved a table big enough for ten. They all piled in to catch up, Alec and Izzy chattering excitedly with Simon and Bat about all the dirty little secrets that had come to light during Never Have I Ever as Magnus, Maia, Aline, Helen and Clary regaled each other with stories of mundane nightclubs. 

Alec settled into that perfect level of drunk where he felt at total peace despite the banging music and the heat of the club, snuggling into Magnus’ side. He was so, so happy. Magnus’ attention drifted from his conversation when Alec slipped his hand up the back of his shirt, pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s forehead. They exchanged a look without words, of gratitude and acceptance and love. Alec closed his eyes, just basking in Magnus’ presence for a moment. 

“You wanna dance?” Magnus yelled over the music, and Alec straightened up, nodding.

The others stayed at the table for the moment, Aline stopping Helen and Maia from following. “Let them have their fun for a bit!” She told them, and they nodded, turning their attention back to Clary, who was talking about her old fake ID and the shady deal she’d made to get it. 

Alec led the way onto the dancefloor, pulling Magnus through until he found a spot near the toilets. He hadn’t been out to a club with Magnus before, but they’d done other kinds of dancing together, and Alec knew by now to let Magnus lead. Magnus pulled him close, urging Alec’s arms around his neck. He smirked like he could hear Alec’s hum of approval over the music, and Alec kissed it off him, letting Magnus sway them to the beat. 

“You look amazing tonight,” Alec shouted in Magnus’ ear.

“So do you!” Magnus replied, his hands dropping from Alec’s waist to low on his hips. Alec grinned at him, his eyes crinkling. It was weird, not being able to talk normally. Usually when Alec and Magnus were out together they’d talk endlessly, about everything. It was a little nerve-wracking to communicate like this, through the touch of their bodies. At least, Magnus felt nervous. Alec, on the other hand, seemed to be having a great time.

His eyes were closed, focussed on the music and the way Magnus was guiding him to move, their bodies only a few inches apart. Alec pressed closer when a new, slower, dirtier song began to play, intent clear in his eyes. Now that, Magnus knew what to do with. He angled his head up for a long, drawn out, sultry kiss. He felt the vibration of Alec’s moan against his chest and returned it, so loudly he could almost hear it. The eyes of the downworlders around them made Magnus’ skin prickle, in the best way possible. 

Alec was kissing him deep, with pride, and not one thought of who might see. It gave Magnus goosebumps, and he slowed the kiss down, making it romantic, his back arching as he pulled Alec closer. His hands crept up the back of Alec’s shirt, his fingers skating over sinewy muscle and the raised lines of runes, and back down again. 

When they broke apart, Alec looked a little more sober, and hugged Magnus tightly. Magnus smiled, his eyes closing as he hugged Alec back, neither of them moving anymore. He was so proud of Alec, so glad that his risk at that ill-fated wedding had pushed the both of them to a happiness that neither could have guessed at. 

“Thank you,” Alec said, right in his ear, and Magnus squeezed him a little harder. 

He said thank you in the brush of his nose to Alec’s cheek, and the soft smile they shared as their friends appeared around them.

**Author's Note:**

> There is an E-rated version of this fic, but I'm still squicked at the way non mlm consume m/m smut in this fandom. If you're an mlm/a masc enby, and you wanna read the E-rated version (because we all have Needs, lbr) then feel free to DM me on Twitter for the link at @transdudealec or message me on tumblr @humansunshineao3!


End file.
